Fresh Danganronpa Infinity 2/Prologue
Before Rising Star "Chinatsu-chan!" my aunt called, "There's a letter for you!" I came down from the upstairs living room to go see what it was all about. It was probably from some charity I donated a hefty amount to recently. My aunt handed me a black envelop. The back had my name written meatly on it with what seemed to be a metallic, silver pen. I opened it. "Dear Abe-san, This is an invitation to Rising Star Academy, a boarding school for the highly gifted. We, like the famous Hope's Peak, only allow entry to students who have left or are about to leave middle school, and have an extraordinary talent or skill. As such, this invitation is one of the biggest honors a human can have. For your generous donations to a myriad of different charities, it is our pleasure to present you with the title of Ultimate Philanthropist. We hope that you decide to attend our school as part of the 2nd Class, along with nineteen others. --Rising Star Academy Staff" I gasped from a mix of excitement and shock. I'm just a normal girl! Wealthy, but normal! I never, in a trillion years, thought that I would be given an oppurtunity like this! Ah... I'm blessed! The Island Campus Five months later~ I pulled my suitcase forward. This school was so high-class that it had its own island that it called a campus! I boarded the plane. I was kinda worrying about the fact I was the only passenger. As soon as I had gotten comfortable, the aircraft lifted up into the air. My journey had begun. Death and despair was what was really in store at Rising Star Academy. Despair masked behind the convincing lie of hope. ---- I guess I better introduce myself. I'm Chinatsu Abe, the protagonist of this messed-up story. I'm known as the Ultimate Phlanthropist, but you already know that, correct? Haha. I'm not all that interesting, so I'll save you the time and cut my introduction short. After all, you want to get to the action, correct? ----The plane landed on a small runway that was placed where a dock likely would've be placed on any other island. I thanked the pilot--big mistake. I shouldn't have thanked anyone who brought me to a place like this. No matter how well-intentioned or unaware they were. Nevermind that, though. There's still a while left before we get to that. ----I thought that some staff member or the headmaster would be there to greet me, but I was wrong. I wasn't mad, though. It was late, so I could understand their absence. I went into the large building that said "DORMS" in bold letters on the top. I went into lobby and looked around until I saw a white paper pinned to bulletin board on the wall to my left. I looked under the "Girls (1st floor)" heading, and saw my name immediately. Looks like I was in dorm #1. I then turned my focus over to a map of the first floor to see that dorm #1 was just a few feet to the left of the lobby. I made my way to my dorm, and went inside. I put my stuff down then went directly to bed. I was drained! Character Introductions Hiroshi Aozora I walked into the lobby. It was a pretty normal time to get up, but it seemed that only one other person was in there. He wore a rather weird outfit. A sleeveless, completely unbuttoned shirt, no undershirt, a pair of cat ears, a tail, some pants, and no shoes. His hair was a rather pretty blue and spiky. He was a bit taller than I was. "Huh?" he asked when he noticed me, "A new friend, nya!" "O-Oh, hello!" I exclaimed, "Are we the only ones up?" "No, nya. Everyone else is already up and gone, nya," he said. "Okay," I replied. "Oh, nya! Where are Hiroshi's manners, nya?! Hiroshi is Hiroshi Aozora, nya! Hiroshi is the Ultimate Mangaka, nya! It's nice to meet you, nya!" he cheered. "I'm Chinatsu Abe," I replied, "I'm known as the Ultimate Philanthropist. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiroshi-kun." Hiroshi then grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes. I was quite taken aback by this sudden gesture. "Hiroshi is sure that Hiroshi and Chinatsu-tan will be good friends, nya!" he cheered before letting me go, "Hiroshi thinks that Chinatsu-tan should go meet everyone else, nya. That way Chinatsu-tan can meet a buuuuuuch of new people, nya!" I nodded. "Okay. It was nice meeting you, Hiroshi-kun!" Hiroshi waved goodbye, and I went on my way to go fulfill the quest of meeting my classmates. Maemi Kikuchi I went outside. The sun shone brightly in the tranquil, tropical blue sky. I started down the road, going west. I was so busy taking in the scenery, that I didn't notice anthing else until I bumped into my next classmate. "Watch it," she murmured, emotionlessly. I bowed and apologized, but she wasn't having any of it. "Apologies have no value in the real world. I take it you generally try to be a nice person?" she asked. I was kind of taken aback by her beauty. She was smaller than me, but more developed. She emerald green hair and blue eyes that would pass for gemstones, if any light reflected off of them. She also wore thick, glasses with ruby red frames. They really suited her. I came back to reality and bowed again. "I-I'm Chinatsu Abe! The Ultimate Philanthropist!" I exclaimed, "N-Nice to meet you!" "So you donate to charities for a talent? Hmph. Pathetic. I'm Maemi Kikuchi, the Ultimate Broker. You may think that being a broker is just about illegally selling crap at a different price than originally intended, but that's wrong. Being a broker is about survival. It requires more skill and stamina than any other talent here. Well, good bye," she preached. As she walked away, I could only think about how until just now, I thought cold beauties only existed in anime. I was wrong, because I had just met one in real life! Dominic Hunt I only walked for a bit until I saw a building I could check. It had a sign that said "Ultimate Archeologist Study Center" in front of it. It looked kinda like a museum from the outside. I could see some exhibits inside from the window, too. I knocked on the door. After only a few seconds of waiting, a really tall, semi-muscular guy opened the door. "Oh!" he shouted in what seemed to be delight, "You must be student #1! I met the other eighteen when we arrived, but I never met you!" "Yeah!" I said, "I'm Chinatsu Abe, the Ultimate Philanthropist!" The guy in front of me smiled. He had purple hair, orange-y eyes, and wore tiny sunglasses with a purple shirt and normal denim shorts. He shook my hand. "I'm Dominic Hunt, the Ultimate Archeologist. I'm sure we'll get along great!" he said. "Yeah! I look forward to out school year together!" I replied, "Well, I better get going. I have a lot of other people to find and meet!" He nodded. "Laters. Let's get together and talk sometime!" "Okay!" I waved goodbye and ran off. Out of the three I had met so far, I knew I was going to get along with Dominic the best. He wasn't obnoxious like Hiroshi or cold like Maemi. Akari Fujiwara I was walking close to beach, when I finally saw someone. She was crouching down and poking a crab with a stick. I decided to go greet her. I walked to the beach and called it to her. "Hey, um, we haven't met, have we?" I asked. She turned around to face me. That's when I ssaw her face. It was the weirdest ''thing I had ''ever seen. I started laughing in disbelief, and she stared at me "What're you laughing at?" she asked. "Sorry, it's just that your face--" I stopped when I saw her beginning to cry. Tears started flowing out of her eyes in unfathomable quantities. "DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME! I HATE YOU!" she sobbed. "N-No! Sorry! I was joking!" I exclaimed. She stopped crying immediately and smiled. "Oh, okay," she replied, "What's your name?" "I'm Chinatsu Abe, the Ultimate Philanthropist, and you are?" I asked. "I'm Akari Fujiwara, the Ultimate Kung Fu Master," she replied, "Nice to meet you! I hope we get along well!" "Likewise," I said, "Well, I still have a lot of people I need to meet, so I'll see you around!" "Okay," she responded, "Have fun!" She turned away and resumed poking her crab. I walked away. Haruki Hoshino I continued my trek around the island. I was getting hungry, and my legs weak. Just when I thought I was gonna have to call it quits, I spotted a restaurant. I made a beeline to the doors, and opened them. I was lucky, cuz I found someone else! He had brown hair, a pink sweater, a pastel blue shirt, pink tie, khakis, blue socks, and average loafers. He was extremely small, prolly only 150cm or so. "Have we met?" I asked. As soon as I spoke, he let out a startled yelp fell out of his chair in suprise and onto the ground. He picked himself up off of the floor, and turned to face me, though he was noticeably looking away. He was very red. "I-I-I-I-I'm H-H-Haruki H-H-H-H-Hoshino. N-Nice to m-meet you...?" he posed the last part as a question. His voice was quiet and slightly high-pitched, but still masculine. "I-I'm t-the U-Ultimate G-G-Gamer..." "Wait? YOU'RE the Haruki Hoshino?! The one everyone who's into video games talks about these days? I thought you'd be, like, I dunno, twenty or thirty!" I exclaimed. "N-Nope... I-I-I'm just a n-normal h-high schooler..." he murmured. "Oh, I'm Chinatsu Abe, by the way. I'm the Ultimate Philanthropist," I greeted. As soon as someone else opended the door, Haruki hid behind me, seemingly scared of any more social interaction. Isolde Kisling An indigo haired girl who wore only one stocking walked into the restaurant. She smiled at me. "Hello. I didn't imagine that you'd be so... unsightly," she said. "What do you mean by that?!" I asked, angrily. "To put it simply, I don't like the way you look or dress. I find your sense of fashion to be quite poor," she answered. Haruki just ran out the door. "Oh my. Was that the short kid who needs to get his stuttering problem fixed? The one with the useless talent?" she asked. "Watch your mouth, sister!" I exclaimed. "But we are in no way, shape, or form, related, so why do you call me "sister"?" she asked. "Tch..." I groaned, "I'm Chinatsu Abe, Ultimate Philanthropist. Tell me your name so I never have to speak to you again." "I'm Isolde Kisling, the Ultimate Cellist," she replied. I walked out of the restaurant. Kenta Kimiyoshi I walked around for a while, until I ran into someone. Someone even worse than Isolde. I looked at him. And he looked at me. He shoved me away, disregarding the rule of thumb that you don't hurt a girl. "Ow!" I exclaimed, "Watch it!" "No," he replied. "Yeah," I said, "You will watch it." "No I won't! I don't need to. I'm a god among men. Kenta Kimiyoshi. God, to you. The Ultimate Mathematician. I'm perfect, in every way. Better than you, at least," he said. The nerve! I kicked his shins. "Chinatsu Abe, Ultimate Philanthropist." I walked away. Lyrica St. John I walked around some more until I discovered a building labeled "Ultimate Diva Study Center". I knocked on its door. "Hello?" a girl asked, as she opened the door, "Oh, you must be Miss Chinatsu." I nodded my head. "Come in," she replied, "Mama taught me that any guest should be welcomed, if you can see the goodness in their eyes." "Okay. Thanks!" I replied. I sat down on a sofa. The room was quite empty, except for a flight of stairs, two sofas, a coffee, table, and a sewing machine. The girl poured tea into two cups, and placed one in front of me. "You came at a good time," she explained, "I was just making tea!" I drank a little. This might have been the best tea I had ever had the pleasure of tasting! "Wow! This is good!" I exclaimed. "I'm glad you like it, Miss Chinatsu! Oh, and, um, could you please remind me of your talent?" she asked. "I'm the Ultimate Philanthropist," I answered. "Wow! You must be rich, huh? Mama and I used to be really poor. But she could make the most wonderful dresses out of the cheapest materials, and I used them to win pageants. Oh, I'm Lyrica St. John, the Ultimate Diva, by the way," she said. I drank up my tea and then stood up, "Thanks, Lyrica-chan! I better get going, though. I still have a lot of people to meet!" "Good bye!" she said, "Thanks for visiting!" I waved my hand and went on my way. Lyrica-chan was really nice! Hideyoshi Aozora I continued my quest to meet everyone. I looked around and saw someone laying in the grass. It looked like Hiroshi. I went over to look at them. Though they had bandages over their eyes, and I didn't make a sound, they still noticed me. "Yes?" they asked. "A-AHHH!" I yelped, "H-How did you--?" "These bandages are strange. You can't see my eyes, but my eyes can see you," he explained. "Is that even possible?!" I asked. "I dunno," he admitted, "but it's the truth. Anyway, I'm HideyoshI Aozora, Ultimate Doctor, and you are?" "I'm Chinatsu Abe, Ultimate Philanthropist. Are you Hiroshi's, like, brother?" I asked. "Hiroshi is my older adoptive brother," he explained. "Oh, okay! Well, I better get going. I have a few more peopl to meet!" I said. Kotori Aoba After wandering around for only a few minutes, I noticed a girl waving a magical girl wand around, while chanting something about summoning a spirit. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked. "Huh? This body..." a man's voice said. She turned around, "It gives off genuine heat... unlike the one I had. This is called "possession", I think." "W-Who are you?" I asked. "A spirit that shouldn't exist," they replied, still with the man's voice, "Well, I'll get going. I wanna be home. It's hella inconvenient to be summoned outta nowhere." "Darn, he left..." the girl, now in a regular girl voice, sighed. "Um... You are?" I asked. "I'm Kotori Aoba, the Ultimate Spirit Medium," she replied. "Okay. That's an interesting talent! I'm Chinatsu Abe, Ultimate Philanthropist. Nice to meet you, Kotori-chan!" I said. "Nice meet you, too," she responded. "I better get going, I still have a lot of people to meet!" I exclaimed and ran off. Kyō Akagi I had met ten of my classmates, so only nine were left to meet! I was walking around some more, when I heard the loud sound of an electric guitar. I decided to go towards it. The sound led me to a slightly punk-looking guy. He was playing his instrument skillfully and zealously. He was singing, too. His voice wasn't as good as his guitar playing, but he still sounded quite good. He stopped playing when he noticed me. "Hey!" he shouted, "Did you like it? The song?" I nodded. "I'm Kyō Akagi, the Ultimate Rocker, by the way. What's your name?" he asked. "I'm Chinatsu Abe!" I replied, "The Ultimate Philanthropist!" "Cool!" he exclaimed. "Well, I'm gonna get going. I have other people to meet," I said. "'Kay. Have fun!" he replied. Saki Sumadera I walked into a park-looking place. There, a girl with her blonde hair in a ponytail was painting on an easel. She noticed me and put her brush down. "S-Sorry to interrupt you!" I exclaimed. She smiled. "No, it's fine," she said. She looked me up and down, "how would you like to be my model sometime? I think you look quite beautiful." "I-I'd be honored!" I replied. "Ah, I should introduce myself. I'm the Ultimate Artist, Saki Sumadera Pleased to make your acquaintance," she said. "I'm Chinatsu Abe, Ultimate Philanthropist!" I exclaimed, "Nice to meet you!" Saki smiled back at me. "Well, there are still people I need to meet," I explained, "So I gotta go!" "Farewell," she said. I waved and ran off. Chisato Saiki Almost immediately after exiting the park, I ran into a smaller boy. He wasn't as small as Haruki, but he was still pretty small. He had hair that looked like blue fire. "You must be Chinatsu-san," he said. "Yup!" I replied. "I'm Chisato Saiki, the Ultimate Dancer," he greeted, "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you, too!" I said as he walked away. Fuyumi Higashi (Author's Note: All of Fuyumi's Engrish will be underlined.) I found a building that said Ultimate Confectioner Study Center on the front. I decided to knock on the door. Soon after I did, a tall girl dressed in mostly gold, disco-era clothing opened the door. "Groovy!" she exclaimed, seemingly excited, "Come in! Come inside!" "Okay..." I murmured, kind of weirded out. I went inside, and sat at one of the tables. Apparently this was a resraurant. "Guests make me smile! Anyway, I'm the Ultimate Confectioner, Fuyumi Higashi!" she exclaimed. "Nice to meet you," I replied, "I'm Chinatsu Abe, the Ultimate Philanthropist!" "The pleasure is all mine! Now, are you hungry? I have some sweets and candy up for grabs here," she asked. "I'm fine. I ought to get going, there are still more people I need to meet," I replied. "Well, goodbye! See you later!" she exclaimed. I smiled and went in my merry way. Tetsuro Takanashi I continued my journey. Only five left to meet! I noticed a green-haired boy sitting down on a bench, drawing. I decided to sit down beside him. "What are you drawing?" I asked. "This? Oh, it's a dress for one of my client's dolls," he said. "Oh? Do you make clothes for dolls?" I asked. "I make the dolls and the clothes," he stated. "Oh. I'm Chinatsu Abe, by the way. The Ultimate Philanthropist," I repled. "I'm Tetsuro Takanashi, the Ultimate Dollmaker," he stated. "Nice to meet you. Well, I'm gonna get going. I still have some people I need to meet," I said, as I waved goodbye and left. Rei Igarashi I took off looking for the final people I needed to greet. I spotted an oddly familiar face in front of the dorm building. I knew who it was! "R-Rei Igarashi?!" I asked, startled out of my mind. "Oh?" Rei asked, "Are you a fan?" "Yup! I love your movies!" I exclaimed, "I'm Chinatsu Abe, Ultimate Philanthropist!" "Ultimate Philanthropist, eh? Interesting. You probably already guessed, but I'm the Ultimate Actress," she said. "W-Well... As great as it has been to meet you, I gotta go! I have a few more people in the class that I've yet to meet!" I exclaimed. "All right. Take care. See ya around," she said, coolly. Takumi Okonogi It didn't take me long to find the next classmate. He was training in the park that I had met Saki in. "Um, hello?" I asked. "Oh, hi!" he exclaimed. "Well, um, I'm Chinatsu Abe, Ultimate Philanthropist," I explained. "I'm Takumi Okonogi, Ultimate Fighter," he responded, "Don't worry, though. I only fight to protect, or in competitions." "Okay," I replied, "In that case, I hope you take good care of me!" "I have a job as a bodyguard. Protecting people is my specialty," he added. "Cool! I really just hand money out to charities," I replied. "That's awesome! Helping people with disabilities, no homes, sicknesses, etc. is a really great thing to do with your time! That's something fighting can't do, help people more than keeping them from getting hurt," he explained. "It's great to have strength, too," I stated. "I mean, I guess..." he replied. "Welp, we'll have to talk later! I still have a couple of our classmates to meet!" I exclaimed. "Later," he said. Yōko Gōtokuji On the beach, I saw yet another student. Er... she spotted me. "You!" she yelled, "Are you Chinatsu Abe?" "Yeah..." I said. "I am to be your rival!" she shouted back. "R-Rival?!" I asked. "Yes! All of the true Ultimates in this class are my rivals! I may only be a talentless Lucky Student, but... I may not be strong, kind, beautiful, creative, or awesome like you true Ultimates, but I, Yōko Gōtokuji, will not be considered anything less than your equal!" she yelled. "All right!" I said, "Well, I'll see you later." "'Kay!" Keiichi Suzuki I continued looking when suddenly, I heard someone's feet hit the ground behind me. I looked behind me to see a pinkish-haired boy in a ninja costume. "Where did you come from?" I asked. "The tree..." he murmured as he pointed up at the tree above us. "So, are you like an Ultimate Ninja, or...?" I asked. "Yes, Abe, I am an Ultimate Ninja, de gozaru. Keiichi Suzuki is my name, de gozaru," he murmured. "Ah. I'm assuming you know who I--" Keiichi's eHandbook made a buzzing noise, and he pulled it out of his pocket. It had a notification telling everyone to report to the park. "I guess we should go, de gozaru," he murmured. "Yeah," I responded. The Beginning of My Despair When we got there, a large podium and stage were set up. "I didn't see that earlier..." I heard Saki mutter. And suddenly, a black and white teddy bear popped out from behind the podium. "HUH?!" everyone, even Maemi and Keiichi, exclaimed. "You must be surprised, after all, I'm not something ya see in those hilarious slice-of-life games," it said. "W-Who are you, de gozaru?" Keiichi asked. "I'm Monokuma. And I guess you wanna know my name, too," it said, "I'm Monokuma, your headmaster! Upupu... That must be a shock!" "WELL, DUH!" Yōko exclaimed. "Upupu~! Well, I'm gonna cut to the chase. There's only one way to graduate from this school," it guffawed, "and that's too be the sole survivor a little Killing Game!" "Huh?!" Takumi asked, "you mean that thing between those sixteen students of HPA that was broadcasted all over the world?! The thing during the Tragedy?!" "Yup!" Monokuma cheered. "So you want us to kill each other, participate in Class Trials, get someone executed, until only one person is left?" Rei asked, "Heh. This is gonna be enjoyable...~!" "I love the enthusiasm, Rei!" Monokuma chirped. "R-Rei..." Tetsuro murmured. "Oh my god..." Fuyumi muttered. "N-No way... No way!" Chisato yelled. "I just wanted to have a fun school year..." Saki whined. "This is not good!" Kyō exclaimed. "I like ghosts... but I never said I wanted to BE one...!" Kotori whined. "I'll keep everyone healthy..." Hideyoshi grumbled. "Mama never gave me any advice about this..." Lyrica muttered. "Heh. I won't die! You are all bugs, and I am God!" Kenta guffawed. "I'm scared..." Isolde whined. "W-W-W-We're all o-only human," Haruki explained, "We're f-fragile beings b-born under a cruel sky... B-But... T-That d-doesn't mean we must k-kill our fellow h-homosapiens..." "WAAAAAAAAAH!" Akari cried. "This is definitely bad..." Dominic muttered. "Meh," MaemI grumbled. "H-Hiroshi is scared, nya!" Hiroshi yelled. "Haruki's right... There's surely a way we can all survive this!" PROLOGUE END